


Help Me Out

by evemalfoy



Series: Red Pill Blues [2]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, como te metas con raoul te estampo la cabeza contra un bordillo, creo, ella dramática, esto no ha pasado, estos dos señoros son amigos, la culpa la tiene marina, mi agonias, muy amigos, no quiero ir a la prision, sigo teniendo el mono amarillo que le compré a lobazul, y luego te piso el cuello, yo esto lo hago por las risas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evemalfoy/pseuds/evemalfoy
Summary: I need some temporary saving I need some, some uncomplicated Help me out 'Cause I don't wanna do this on my own Help me out, out Help me out, 'cause I need something up to calm me down Help me out, out I don't mean to bother you But there's something that I want from you





	Help Me Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alltheperrasfieles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alltheperrasfieles).



> Compartir es vivir, que me lo decía a mí una monja de mi cole. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo quiera que esto salga de aquí. Así que por favor, esto que quede entre nosotros.

**I need some temporary saving** ****  
I need some, some uncomplicated  
  
Help me out   
'Cause I don't wanna do this on my own   
Help me out, out   
Help me out, 'cause I need something up to calm me down   
Help me out, out   
  
I don't mean to bother you   
But there's something that I want from you

 

**1.**

Raoul lo sabe. _Joder que si lo sabe._

 

Vamos que es consciente de ello. Joder de toda la vida. Le ha pasado siempre, si se esfuerza recuerda una de las primeras veces cuando Sam tenía en la mano el camión de bomberos con el que Álvaro ya no jugaba y que le había regalado y que Raoul apenas tocaba pero que cuando vio en las manos de su primo fue la cosa más importante del mundo, algo que tenía que ser suyo. Por supuesto sus padres y sus tíos no pensaron lo mismo y de ahí vino una de sus primeras rabietas y de ahí ya cogió carrerilla y hasta día de hoy con veinte, a falta menos de tres semanas para los veintiuno, sigue montándolas espectacularmente. Probablemente aún le queden unos cuantos años, Raoul espera, _joder,_ desea que con los años ,y eso que dicen que dicen de la madurez, se le pase, porque la verdad empieza ya a darle un poco de vergüenza.

 

-Entonces, ¿tenemos todos claro los cambios y arreglos?

 

Un sí generalizado se extiende por el camerino y enseguida todos sus compañeros comienzan a cuchichear. Raoul ni se molesta en contestar, brazos cruzados contra el pecho, ceño fruncido y labios bien apretados no vaya a ser que alguien no se haya dado cuenta de que no está de acuerdo con los últimos cambios. A lo lejos ve a Mimi dando unos pasos hacia él pero antes de que pueda alcanzarle ya ha puesto pies en polvorosa y ha salido rumbo a la pista central del Palau, -coge uno de los cascos de obra no vaya a ser que encima le echen la bronca- y durante los siguientes diez minutos, mientras los músicos se preparan, piensa dedicarse a caminar alejado de sus compañeros.

 

Siempre es igual, un poco de tiempo separado del problema y se le pasa el calentón porque bueno Raoul es _mucho lerele y poco lirili_ que se lo ha dicho siempre su madre. Así que lo mejor es eso, que evite el contacto con los demás, que no se acerque a Noemí y Manu en todo el día y todos contentos.

 

_No me vais a joder mi primer concierto. No en mi ciudad._

Se le cruzan una sarta de juramentos e insultos varios cuando se acuerda de sus exprofesores así que se para en seco, cierra los ojos y respira hondo para calmarse. Cuando vuelve abrirlos levanta la vista y es cuando le ve, sentado solo en mitad de las gradas, las manos entre las piernas y la mirada perdida. Y el cabreo se le va de un plumazo remplazado por una sensación de aplomo y preocupación casi asfixiante.

 

Tarda menos de cinco de minutos en cruzar la pista y subir por las escaleras y llegar hasta él.

 

-¡Tú, idiota! ¿Qué haces aquí to’ solo?

 

Agoney que estaba completamente ausente pega un grito llevándose las manos al pecho, lo que provoca que Raoul empiece a reírse sin parar.

 

-Pero que gilipollas eres… casi me da un infarto.

-Ella dramática.

-Si me hubiera pasado algo el dramático serías tú que no te lo perdonarías nunca, y lo sabes –Agoney le coge de la solapa del anorak y tira de él para darle un beso.

-Nah… me liaría con Cepeda, que es del que estado encoñado siempre. Parece mentira que no lo sepas.

-Vaya, que engañado he estado.

-Soy un actor muy bueno –Raoul se sienta a su lado, cogiendo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-¿Se te ha pasado ya?

-¿El qué?

-¿En serio? ¿Vamos a fingir que no te has cabreado como una mona?, bueno vale…

-No me he cabreado… -empieza, pero cuando Agoney le mira como si no se creyera ni una sola de sus palabras- Vale, sí, joder. Pero es que siempre lo mismo, coño. Siempre están con él, estamos aquí para escuchar vuestras sugerencias, vuestras opiniones y cuando damos algunas…

-Amor, que pareces nuevo. Vuestras sugerencias en este grupo, no son las de todo el mundo.

-Ya joder, pero creía que fuera de la academia.

-Ay mi niño, pero que mono eres –Agoney le coge de las mejillas y se las aprieta.

-¡Quita, coño!

-Venga que no es para tanto, tienes tu solo y tu dueto. Conmigo –le dice mientras encarna las cejas.

-Si no me quejo por eso, pero joder. Todos los que han querido tocar un instrumento lo hacen… -Raoul se calla durante un segundo y cuando vuelve a hablar lo hace mirando al suelo y murmurando- Y ya sé que yo soy un mierdas al piano, pero joder, me hacía mucha ilusión.

-Mírame – le ordena Ago, cuando no lo hace, tira de su anorak y le obliga a encararle- Te he dicho que me mires- Raoul lo hace a regañadientes- Nunca, me oyes, nunca vuelvas a decir que eres un mierdas, no al piano, no en nada. Y mucho menos delante de mí. El talento que tienes, lo que trasmites con tu voz y con tu presencia en el escenario no lo tiene cualquiera Raoul, así que basta de macharte, ¿entendido?

 

 

Raoul se lanza contra su boca, mientras Agoney sonríe contra él, acariciándole la mejilla y la nuca.

 

-Te quiero –susurra al romper el beso- Y ahora tú, ¿qué hacías aquí forever alone?

\- Nada, esperar a que me tocara.

-Ya y a mí no me ha tocado los cojones que Manu no me dejara tocar el piano. Venga, elabórame más la excusa.

-No siempre tiene porque pasar algo, Raoul.

-Coño, agonías, que nos conocemos.

-Como te gusta el mote de los huevos.

-Qué le vamos a hacer. A veces los de twitter tienen su gracia. Venga, Ago, en serio. ¿Qué pasa? – Raoul le arregla el cuello de la chaqueta mientras le mira fijamente a los ojos.

-No voy a llegar. Otra vez no voy a llegar –Agoney suspira resignado- Es como si mi voz me mandará señales, “Este no es tu camino” primero con los derrames, luego cuando tuvieron que pincharme y ahora en el primer concierto.

-Menuda hostia tienes.

 

Raoul se pone de pie de repente. Da un par de pasos por el estrecho pasillo de un lado a otro, hasta que se apoya en la barandilla casi enfrente de Agoney.

 

-¿Qué no es tu camino? Pero ¿tú te oyes? O sea, en serio. Que ya sé que esta mañana te la chupé como si fuera un puto Calipo, pero no creo que se te fuera el cerebro por ahí.

-No te vengas tan arriba –se indigna Agoney.

-No sé, pues explícame la falta de riego. Que tu voz te manda señales, ¿qué pasa que ahora tu voz y tú os mandáis WhatsApp? ¿O es más de mensaje directo? –A Agoney se le escapa una carcajada- No calla eso es demasiado moderno, ya sé telegrama.

-Cállate estúpido, te lo estoy diciendo enserio. ¿Es que no me lo notas? Tengo la voz super nasal.

-Ya, porque tienes catarro. ¡Dramático de mis huevos!

-Sí pero…

-Pero nada… si yo no puedo regocijarme en mis mierdas, tú tampoco.

-Eso no vale.

-Hombre que no –Raoul le tiende una mano, Agoney la mira reticente, pero al final la acepta, terminando entre sus brazos.

-Es que no quiero cagarla.

-Claro, porque yo sí.

-Es mi primer concierto delante de tanta gente.

-Ago, tú has cantado delante de mucha más gente que yo, y siempre te vienes arriba encima del escenario, eres un puto animal en el escenario. Y lo sabes.

-Eso es lo que pensáis.

-Yo también estoy nervioso, es normal estar nervioso. Y si la cagamos… pues bueno tenemos otros mil conciertos para mejorar, ¿no?

-Pero nos van a dar por arribar y por abajo.

-Aquí el único que te da por arriba y por abajo soy yo.

-Raoul porque contigo todo se centra en lo mismo.

-Porque follar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo –le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Solo follar?

-Claro, Agoney. Solo follar.

 

El beso, es de esos largos y húmedos. Lentos, llenos de promesas, que ninguno de los quieren que terminen, con los dientes tirando de los labios, y jadeos que aceleran las respiraciones.

 

-¡Eh, par de locazas! –Ricky les grita desde la pista- Menos intercambio de fluidos y más movimiento de piernas que algunas queremos empezar a ensayar y hasta que no empecéis vosotros con vuestra mariconería no podemos- Sin dejar de besar a Agoney Raoul le hace una peineta a Ricky- Así me gusta cariño, multitasking, ahora mueve ese culazo y trae el de tu novio hasta aquí.

 

-Ugh- se queja Raoul- lo mal que le ha sentado que Kibo no esté aquí.

-Pobre.

-¿Me grabas luego cuando haga Million Reasons?

-¡Que remedio! Si soy _el fotógrafo._

 

 

**2.**

Es la cuarta vez que ve el video y no deja de encontrar fallos. Sabe que no había sido uno de sus mejores ensayos, pero ¿ese despropósito? ¿En qué momento pensó que podía dedicarse a esto profesionalmente? El malestar que tenía en el estómago desde que había dejado el Palau es ahora un dolor agudo que se junta con la migraña que se cierne sobre su cabeza. Pero lo peor de todo es la rabia y la impotencia de haber arrastrado a Agoney con él, porque si solo hubiera metido la pata en su canción individual estaría jodido pero mascullaría su ira de otra manera, pero cuando al llegar al hotel se sentaron al borde de la cama y vieron el video que Nerea les había grabado y había visto cómo sus fallos habían arrastrado a su novio que a pesar de su resfriado había clavado todas las notas Raoul había perdido los papeles y aunque Agoney había tratado de aplacarle ni la a veces inagotable paciencia había podido con él.

 

Raoul se recuesta en la cama, hace ya un buen rato que ha salido de la ducha, pero sigue envuelto en el albornoz, cuando terminó y salió Agoney no estaba en la habitación apareció cuando terminaba de ver su actuación conjunta por tercera vez. Ni siquiera le miró, cogió su neceser de dentro de la maleta, tampoco le dirigió la palabra, cerró la puerta con cuidado y eso fue lo que más le dolió a Raoul la tranquilidad con la que había actuado los pocos minutos que habían estado juntos después de la pelea, la desidia de sus movimientos, la desgana con la que había apartado la camiseta de Raoul estaba sobre su maleta, pero sobre todo el silencio ensordecedor. En su corta relación jamás hubo silencio, solo los forzados por sus problemas de voz, pero una vez superados siempre hubo peleas, confesiones, canciones, bromas, susurros a media voz de madrugada en las literas de la academia, jadeos en las duchas, murmullos antes de dormirse, te quieros a media voz entre la multitud antes de despedirse, te espero fuera para reforzar lo que ambos ya sabían y promesas de quererse, de quererse hasta los huesos, hasta que doliera tanto que les atontase y fuera lo único que sintiesen. De quererse hasta el último aliento.

 

 

-Mecagonmiputavida

 

 

Raoul se levanta de golpe y entra, más bien irrumpe como un toro en la arena en el baño. Agoney dentro de la ducha abre la boca a punto de decirle algo, pero no tiene tiempo porque Raoul se quita el albornoz a tirones y se mete con él.

 

-Soy gilipollas, profundo. Y no razono. Y la mitad de las veces no entiendo porque estás conmigo porque de verdad, vale soy guapo, pero cuando abro la boca el noventa por ciento de las veces meto la pata. Y me cabreo como cuatrocientas veces al día, normalmente se me pasa a los cinco minutos, pero es agotador, lo sé. Lo es para mí. Pero no sé de otra manera, lo intento de verdad, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, sé que no es una excusa, que decir que no puedo evitar algo no puedes algo no te libra de que sea una mierda –Raoul se aparta el flequillo mojada con una mano- Quiero cambiar, quiero ser mejor persona, quiero madurar. Y quiero hacerlo contigo- Raoul se muerde el labio- No me dejes Ago.

-Raoul… -Agoney tiene la mirada más triste que Raoul ha visto en su vida, y el rubio que tiene la facilidad de un niño de tres años para llorar está a punto de hacerlo, hasta que siente la mano del canario sobre su hombro primero, después acariciarle el cuello y posarse en su mejilla- No sé qué te ha hecho pensar que iba a dejarte, eso lo primero. Pero sácate esa estúpida idea de la cabeza. Y joder Raoul, todo eso que has dicho es lo que me vuelve loco, me encanta que seas un gilipollas porque eres mi gilipollas –Raoul frunce los labios, momento que Agoney aprovecha para besarlos- Sabes a lo que me refiero, es nuestra manera de ser, nuestras bromas, nuestros piques. Y sí, no razonas, pero porque eres fiel a tus convicciones, cuando crees en algo lo haces al cien por cien, y eso fue una de las primeras cosas que me atrajo de ti. Y bueno, te cabreas mucho, pero ¿sabes qué? También sabes pedir perdón, y reconocer tus errores. Si no supieras hacerlo no podría soportarlo, pero lo haces y muy bien. Mira lo que has tardado y donde estás ahora.

-Ya… ¡Jo, Ago! Es que… Cuando vi el video…

-No empecemos otra vez.

-Pero es que menuda mierda.

-No lo hicimos bien ninguno.

-Venga ya, si tú estás genial.

-¡Ay, por favor! ¿Sabes qué? Que quiero acabar de ducharme, y acostarme porque mañana tenemos el ensayo general y va a venir un montón de gente a vernos y quiero estar a tope –Raoul le mira de arriba abajo- No.

-Hombre, uno de reconciliación.

-Cuando aceptes que los dos tuvimos fallos, y dejes de ser tan autocrítico contigo mismo.  Me lo pensaré. Y ahora sal, que se me están congelando los huevos.

-Yo te los puedo calentar.

-¡RAOUL!

 

Raoul sale del baño, una vez más envuelto en el alborno, frotando una toalla casi con rabia contra su pelo. De mucho mejor humor, se mira en el espejo mientras se peina debatiendo si seca el pelo ahora o espera a que Agoney salga del baño. En el espejo ve su móvil sobre la cama, sabe que no debe hacer, que es una gilipollez, una de las más gordas pero lo ha dicho él y se lo ha dicho su novio. _No razona._

 

Las primeras notas de Manos Vacías suenan cuando se sienta en el borde de la cama, y como la primera vez que vio el video entra medio compás más tarde y ligeramente desafinado, después gana confianza y se le ve más suelto. A medida que avanza el video mientras baja por las escaleras está más cómodo y todo parece ir mejor, Raoul frunce el ceño, ¿dónde están los fallos que había visto las otras veces?, vale se le nota nervioso pero bueno tampoco parece para tanto salva la situación mirando al frente y dominado al escenario y cuando su mirada se cruza con la Agoney…

 

-¡Raoul! –le reprende su novio.

-Soy subnormal profundo.

-Estoy muy contento en que por fin lo reconozcas, ahora apaga el móvil y deja de martirizarte.

-No, en serio. No está tan mal como pensaba.

-¡Alabado sea el señor! ¡Has visto la luz!

-Vete un poquito a la mierda, a ver el principio es bastante cutre pero cuando te miro es como… vale Ago está aquí nada va a salir mal –cuando levanta la mirada, Agoney se ha quedado con la toalla en mitad del pecho.

-Es que… te juro que… al final pienso que estas cosas las dices solo para follar.

-¿Yo, qué?

-¡Quítate el puto albornoz! –le mira sin entender muy bien que hacer, hasta que le ve tirar al suelo la toalla con la que se estaba secando y acercarse lentamente hasta él- No me has oído, el albornoz fuera, o ¿ya no quieres follar?

-Sí, sí, sí –repite mientras se enreda para desvestirse a tirones.

-Mi niño, qué bueno es.

 

Agoney se inclina sobre él apoyando la palma de la mano sobre el pecho para tumbarle sobre la cama besándole las clavículas y el pecho, bajando a morderle los pezones, jugando con ellos hasta que le escucha gimotear. Raoul le agarra del pelo y tira para poder besarle y mientras Agoney intenta hacerlo rápido y desesperado, él le frena para disfrutar todo lo que pueda, rodando sobre su cuerpo atrapándole entre el suyo y la cama, con una mano firmemente asida a su cuello y la otra deslizándose por todo el cuerpo.

 

-Raoul…

-Shhhhh tenemos tiempo –murmura

 

Cuanto más despacio le besa Raoul, más culebrea Agoney contra su cuerpo, levantando una pierna y enganchándola sobre su culo tratando de conseguir algún tipo de roce entre sus cuerpos. El catalán se ríe bajito contra sus labios, pero se coloca entre sus piernas, lo que provoca que sus pollas se rocen cada vez que uno de los dos se mueve, Agoney resopla mientras Raoul se dedica a dejarle marcas por todo el pecho.

-Si me haces un chupetón en el cuello te corto los huevos-masculla

-Amenazas mientras follamos, de verdad Agoney, algún día conseguiré que te relajes del todo.

-Empieza por comerme la polla y luego hablaremos de política.

 

Raoul sonríe malicioso antes de dejar un último mordisco debajo de uno de los pezones de su novio, para bajar dejando un rastro de besos hasta la entrepierna, el primer lametón le gana un gemido involuntario que le envalentona para metérsela de una vez, los sonidos que emite Agoney a partir de ese momento son una melodía para él, es la mejor de sus composiciones. Es quien le marca el tempo, más lento, más rápido sabe cuándo tiene que chuparle solo la punta para llegar a los agudos, y cuando tragársela entera y sacarle los graves. Desafortunadamente es una composición sin terminar,

 

-Raoul, para… por favor… si sigues así voy a correrme.

-Creo que es el propósito.

-Pero quiero que me folles, mi niño.

-Ay, Ago. Que cosas más bonitas me dices.

-Coge el lubricante y los condones antes de que cambie de idea –le regaña dándole un golpe en el hombro.

 

 

Cuando está encima de Agoney, las piernas sobre sus hombros, se siente morir un poco, la sensación siempre es demasiado, pero por algún motivo esa noche es más todavía.

 

-Te quiero joder. Es que te quiero tanto.

 

 

Agoney le sonríe y en ese momento se inclina para besarle, mientras empieza a entrar en él, a ambos se les corta la respiración por un instante, después Raoul termina de entrar de golpe haciendo que el canario lleve sus manos hasta su culo para agarrarle con fuerza y obligarle a moverse con rapidez. Pero Raoul tiene otros planes, quiere hacérselo lento, sacudiendo la cadera contra su culo cada vez que le embiste, clavándole la polla justo en ese punto haciendo que Agoney arquee la espalda, contorneándose de tal manera que parece que está a punto de partirse por la mitad.

 

-Más, más… -gime- Raoul, ahí.  

 

Y Raoul le obedece, como siempre, empujando con su cuerpo, contra su culo. Follándoselo como si le fuera la vida en ello, embiste tras embiste, marcando los dedos en sus caderas. La boca le sabe a sangre de morderse los labios, resopla haciendo que el flequillo se levante y vuelva a su sitio pegándose de nuevo a la frente. Le resbalan gotas de sudor por el cuello hasta el pecho las sigue con la mirada y ve como su polla entra y sale de Agoney poniéndose más cachondo aún, siente que está a punto de estallar.

 

-Ago, vamos, Ago. Tócate. Córrete.

 

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Agoney le devuelve la mirada y asiente, se lleva la mano a su polla y empieza a tocarse, lo hace rápido al ritmo que ahora ha impuesto Raoul, cuatro, cinco veces y está corriéndose sobre su propio pecho. El rubio se detiene, unos segundos, dándole tiempo a que se recomponga y después vuelve a la carga está a punto de correrse, solo necesita un último impulso. Le baja las piernas y se tumba sobre él.

 

 

-Joder, Ago, no sabes lo mucho que me pones –le dice al oído mientras empieza a follarle de nuevo- lo mucho que me gusta follarte –jadea contra su oído- es que estaría toda mi puta vida haciéndotelo… hostia… es que no hay otra puta cosa mejor –siente el orgasmo extenderse por todo el cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos- Ago…

 

Se deja caer como un peso muerto sobre su novio, que durante los primeros minutos no dice nada. Hasta que empieza estar incómodo y trata de cuidadosamente quitárselo encima.

 

-Raoul, venga Raoul… que te vas a quedar dormido encima de mí.

 

Pero no le contesta, escondiendo la cara contra su cuello.

 

-Amor, en serio. No seas así –Raoul le besa en el cuello, pero sigue sin moverse, y es cuando Agoney lo nota- Mi niño, mi niño, ¿estás llorando?

-Nop –miente.

-¡Raoul! ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, no me pasa nada –Ahora sí que Raoul se levanta tratando de evitar a su novio, quitándose el condón y lanzándolo a la papelera y tratando de esconderse en el baño, pero Agoney le intercepta antes de que pueda cerrar la puerta.

-¡Estás llorando! –Agoney se lleva ambas manos a la boca.

-¡Sí,coño! ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, pero… ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué? –Agoney asiente- Pues porque te quiero, porque estar contigo me hace el tío más feliz del mundo, porque me has hecho aceptar quien soy, porque mi familia y amigos me acepta tal y como soy. Porque la gente cree que tengo talento, porque tengo fans, ¡fans! Porque el sábado voy a dar un concierto en el mismo sitio donde lo hizo Queen B hace unos meses delante de diecisiete mil personas, porque voy a cantar con la persona que quiero, y porque acabamos de echar un polvo cojonudo. ¿Te parece poco?

-Joder Raoul, ¿Y de verdad no entiendes porque estoy contigo?

-Pues no la verdad.

 

 

Agoney le empuja hacia la ducha, donde terminan comiéndose la boca mientras se limpian el uno al otro. Se prometen no discutir tanto, aunque saben que lo harán. Se prometen dejar de ser tan críticos consigo mismos, aunque saben que también lo harán. Y sobre todo se prometen quererse hasta los huesos, quererse hasta que duela tanto que les atonte y sea lo único que sientan. Y Quererse hasta el último aliento. Algo que nos les cabe duda que también harán.

 

 


End file.
